


Just That Toy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [322]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Temper Tantrums, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt that sammy throws a tantrum in the store on deans watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That Toy

“Come on, Sam. Stop whining. Dad’s on one end of the store, we’re on the other, and we need to help find the stuff on the list for the food run.” Dean groaned, as Sam pouted.

“But I want the toy! Just that one!” He whined, upset.

Dean sighed, and looked at the toy. Of course they had to pass by the one thing that caught Sam’s eye.

“Sam. Not. Now.” Dean said. “We need to find the food Dad put on the list, and meet back up with him.”

“But Dean…” Sam whined again. “Why can’t I have that toy?”

“Because this is food money. Not toy money.”

“It’s just one toy, Dean.” Sam grunted, stamping his foot. Dean groaned, running a hand down his face.

“Sam, stop. We’re in public, dude.” Dean said. “You really wanna look like a brat in public?”

Sam pouted and crossed his arms, staring down at the floor.

“Sam, come on, we need to keep going.” Dean said.

He started to walk away, when he saw Sam wasn’t following.

“Sam!”

He walked back over and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam jerked away.

“Dude, seriously?” Dean asked.

Sam didn’t respond, but he glanced up at Dean, pouting.

Dean sighed, and moved in front of Sam.

“Sammy, look at me.” Dean said.

Sam looked up slowly.

“Listen, if I could get you that toy, I would.” Dean said, face and voice serious. “But we can’t right now. This money is solely for food. But how about I make you a promise?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“First thing when I can…I’m gonna get you that toy.” Dean grinned. “Promise with the bottom of my heart.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, eyes hopeful.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “But you gotta be patient and wait. Can you do that for me, Sammy?”

Sam thought abut that, looking at the toy, then back to Dean. “Yeah, I can do that.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome. Now, lets get the food on this list and meet back up with Dad.” Dean grinned.

The two walked away, chatting about small things, until they met back up with John, and bought the food.

_

That night, Sam felt shuffling behind him, and he grunted softly, opening his eyes. Dean was passed out beside him in the motel bed, but pressed against his chest, was the toy that Sam wanted.

Sam turned to look back at Dean, but Dean was passed out, as Sam tried to think when Dean could have gotten this.

Sam grinned, and lied back down, wrapping himself and the toy under the sheets, as he fell back asleep.


End file.
